


Тебе суждено

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [42]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Animals, Cats, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Существует лишь призрачная надежда. Надежда на второй шанс.
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Тебе суждено

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Колючий Утёсник](https://ficbook.net/authors/3509786)

— Мы обязательно встретимся… Я буду тебя ждать!.. — Голос доносился глухо, но крепко отпечатался в памяти.

И так каждое утро. Просыпался и видел, что морда намокла от слёз. Никто не должен был этого видеть.

Воробей быстро умылся и прогнал ночные воспоминания. Вот уже неделя как прошла, а он всё не может забыть. А что именно он так вспоминал и хранил бережно и тепло? Время, проведённое с ней, и те слова, что они друг другу сказали в последний момент, тот умоляющий, но всепрощающий и понимающий взгляд — всё то, что невозможно забыть или стереть. Сколько уже времени прошло для неё, для него — всего лишь несколько дней. А она ждала его, обещала ждать…

По телу прошёл холод и Воробей распушил шерсть. Всё-таки было морозно. Он направил взор на небо. Там, на горизонте поднималось солнце — красное, испускающее яркие, но пока ещё прохладные лучи. Конечно, Воробей всего этого не видел, но легко мог представить. Ветер пронёсся по лагерю, неся запах с гор. Воробей снова вспомнил свой родной Клан и сердце сжалось от тоски. За время, проведённое там, он явно сблизился с тем краем. Сегодня луна будет разделена на две половинки, а значит, надо подготовиться путешествовать к Лунному Озеру. Несомненно, всю его жизнь такая луна ему будет напоминать и навевать воспоминания о ней. Он был намерен встретить её там. Однако это будет маловероятно.

Вдыхая холодный воздух, Воробей прояснил голову и огляделся, принюхиваясь. На посту дежурного стояла Белка и громко зевала. Они встретились взглядами, и Белка помахала ему хвостом. Воробей лишь вздёрнул усами и направился обратно в свою палатку. Белку охватило нескрываемое любопытство, она проводила его непонимающим взглядом, потом отряхнулась. Росинки спадали с её шерсти как маленькие капельки дождя. Осталось совсем немного времени, пока её заменит другой дежурный.

В палатке мирно спала Листвичка, укутавшись мхом и листами папоротника. Она измоталась за вчерашний день, бегая от одного кота к другому и леча их раны. Воробей чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, несмотря на тяжёлую работу и каждодневные сны, изрядно изматывающие самого кота, которые высасывают намного больше сил, чем работа целителя. Его мучили вопросы. Кто, что, где, когда и почему? И как? Они тревожили его.

— Ясно, я потом вернусь!

Воробей нёс в пасти пачку мяты и календулы для заживления ран своих соплеменников. Он фыркнул.

«Не надо было устраивать эту драку на нашей границе. О чём они вообще думали?».

Продолжая так рассуждать, он вернулся в лагерь и отдал целебные травы Листвичке, а сам направился к Львиносвету. Тот стоял возле Ежевики, и обсуждал предстоящее патрулирование. Воробей остался в сторонке и тихо наблюдал за их разговором, пока его брат не освободится.

Львиносвет заметил нетерпеливого брата и, обсудив последние важные новости с глашатаем, кот распрощался с ним, и договорился встретиться на восточной границе. Он помахал хвостом и приблизился к Воробью.

— Да, Воробей? Ты хотел мне что-то сказать?

Слепой кот встал и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Львиносвет сглотнул. В такие моменты было сложно утверждать, что Воробей слеп.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Давай отойдём. — Он направился ко входу в лагерь и спрятался за упавшим деревом.

— Я сегодня собираюсь к Лунному озеру.

— Эй! — Львиносвет встрепенулся. — А кто останется в нашем лагере ухаживать за ранеными котами? Неужто оруженосцы? Сегодня идёт к Лунному озеру Листвичка. переубедить её тебе не удастся.

Воробей продолжил как ни в чём не бывало.

— …И ты должен прикрыть меня. Я собираюсь туда немного раньше других целителей. Но не собираюсь от них скрываться. Просто пересекаться с ними не хочется. Я должен кое-что разузнать.

Львиносвет стоял и слушал. Но потом помотал головой.

— Ладно. — «Мне сложно тебя понять, однако, если это важно для тебя, я согласен пойти на всё». — Я вернусь после патрулирования и пойду с тобой, провожу до границы. Предлог смогу найти, об этом не беспокойся.

— И не думал. — Помотал головой Воробей.

— Я всегда рад тебе помочь! И между нами, у меня нет и не будет никаких секретов, которые я утаю от тебя. — Львиносвет внимательно на него посмотрел, однако не увидел изменения на морде Воробья. «Ну и ладно, другого я и не ожидал».

Львиносвет вздохнул и направился обратно в лагерь. Воробей посмотрел ему вслед. Ветер слегка пронёсся между ними. «Не о чём волноваться, скоро эта неловкость пройдёт». Однако он прекрасно понимал, что врет самому себе.

Так… Нужно отдохнуть перед уходом. Он тоже вскоре вернулся в лагерь, перед этим набрав листья шиповника, хотя их и можно было не приносить — шиповник рос повсюду и нужды в нем не было.

Наступили сумерки. Первая звезда показалась на розовом закатном небе и стала чаще мигать. Кузнечики начали своё хоровое стрекотание, оглашая весь лес приятной мелодией. Лягушки подоспели вслед за ними, и невдалеке слышалось их кваканье. День погружался в сон, и все права властвовать над этим миром теперь были переданы ночи.

Все коты расселись по группкам и смотрели на послезакатное небо, еще хранящее тепло ушедшего солнца. Отдыхали и ели из кучи дичь, добытую этим днём. Поев вдоволь, Воробей встал и посмотрел на небо. К тому времени след солнца уже остыл, и на горизонте показалась луна.

Как и было решено, Воробей и Львиносвет вышли из лагеря и направились к Лунному Озеру на протоптанной котами дороге. Кругом стояла тишина, лишь изредка был слышен лёгкий полёт совы. Они шли молча, так и не проронив ни слова. Львиносвет сразу же ушёл назад в лагерь, проводив его до границы и пожелал Воробью удачи. Луна светила ярко, и лишь ветер нагонял маленькие полупрозрачные облака на ее бока. Воробей выдохнул и с уверенностью направился к цели. Если он по дороге и встретится с Листвичкой, будет легко ей всё объяснить. А теперь — лучше поскорее туда добраться.

Войдя в пещерку, Воробей сразу же направился к Озеру. Луна гордо поднималась над водами, и озеро светилось под ней. Серебристые лучи плавно скользили над волнами. Ветер стих. Под Луной шерсть Воробья искрилась, и его тень легла на землю.

Коснувшись носом воды, Воробей уснул. Спустя минуты он проснулся в лесу. Встав, кот оглянулся. Это место не было Звёздным племенем. Тщательно присмотревшись, он понял где он. Он стоял на территории Грозового племени.

Он снова в прошлом.

Где-то послышались шаги и голоса котов. Воробей спрятался в кустах и наблюдал. Из-за деревьев показались коты. Он хотел было уйти, но услышал до боли знакомый голос. Обернувшись, он увидел самого себя, о чем-то разговаривающего с другими. Воробей понял, что не просто так он заново сюда вернулся.

Те коты исчезли впереди, протоптав зелёную траву.

— Удачи мне… — Воробей увидел в этой толпе Половинку Луны, однако не осмелился окликнуть ее, сейчас ему дано другое поручение, скорее всего связанное с этим местом. Незаконченное…

— Добрый день, Воробей. — Послышалось сзади. Это был Утёс, сидевший на плоском камне и пристально на него смотревший.

— Добрый. — Ответил серый кот на его приветствие. — Как мне кажется… м-м-м, я должен кое-что сделать?

— Обязан! — Приглушённо воскликнул Утёс. Он казался голым из-за отсутствия шерсти, лишь где-то шерсть выступала клочками. Глаза смотрелись пусто без зрачков. От неприятного взгляда по телу прошли мурашки.

— Как думаешь, — продолжил он, встав со своего излюбленного камня, — кто сейчас находится в тех туннелях? — Утёс показал лапой за спину Воробью.

Вспомнив, Воробей конечно же ответил, что там навсегда остался Листопад, так и не сумевшим оттуда выбраться, поэтому его душа блуждает в тени. Утёс это подтвердил.

— Однако, я сказал ещё «сейчас»! Разницу чуешь?

Воробей задумался, вот такого поворота он не ожидал. И внезапно к нему пришла сумасшедшая идея. «Неужели?..»

Утёс стоял перед ним, прямо выпрямившись, и широко улыбался.

— Правильно думаешь, — сказал кот и направился к туннелям.

Воробей последовал вслед за ним. Вход в туннели был завален, однако найти другой не составило труда.

Они шли в темноте, спасал лишь запах подземных вод — так они знали куда идти. Сверху свисали сталактиты, и по ним на землю капала вода — холодная. 

Теперь Воробей весь промок, он отряхнулся и капли полетели во все стороны. Утёс вздёрнул усы.

— Прости, я не хотел. — Извинился серый кот.

— Не обращай внимания, пошли. — Утёс вышел вперёд и пошёл дальше.

— Подожди меня! — Шагов старого кота не было слышно.

Лучше поскорее догнать этого облезлого. Когда Воробей прибавил шагу, они сравнялись. Воробей взглянув вперёд. Из купола наверху в водоём падали серебристые лучи, и вода, покрывшаяся тонким слоем льда сверкала. Стены пещеры рвано освещались бликами, отраженным от воды.

— Как быстро прошёл день, не замечаешь? — Прямо спросил Утёс после долгого молчания.

Воробей заметил. День прошёл так быстро и наступила глубокая ночь. Слишком быстро. Спросить — промолчит. Поэтому он лишь коротко ответил:

— Заметил, уже давно. — Потом добавил: — А ты сам не заметил, что сейчас зима?

Он выдохнул, и тёплый пар, вышедший из пасти, тут же испарился в холодном воздухе. Утёс широко улыбнулся. Его глаза засияли. Если не знать подробностей, то можно было бы сказать, что старый кот гордится своим учеником.

— Прошло немало времени…

— Начнём тогда?!

Они стояли спиной к стене и смотрели на купол, где луна озаряла пещеру, и казалась близко от них.

Он пробирался сквозь темноту, переступая острые каменные выступы. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал боль. И шума, хотя бы малейшего звука от его шагов, не было слышно. Как будто его больше не существовало в этом мире…

Он очень скучал по Парящей Орлице — своей матери. Наверное она тоже скучала по нему…

Глядя на луну, выглядывающую из купола, он вспоминал Половинку Луны. «Надеюсь, с ними, со всеми всё хорошо…»

— О чём я говорю? Конечно же, с ними будет всё в порядке! — Он вытряхнул грустные мысли из своей головы. — У меня там будут младшие братья и сёстры… И Половинка Луны непременно будет счастлива, у неё будут свои котятки.

Он замолчал. Слёзы сами потекли по морде на каменистую землю. И звук от капель глухо отдавался эхом в этой пустой неживой пещере. Он здесь один. Совсем один…

Проходили дни. Каждый из которых друг от друга ничем не отличался. Как ни странно, но голод он тоже не чувствовал. На охоту, которая и так не удастся в этих безжизненных четырёх стенах, надеяться не стоило. За это время он обследовал все открытые туннели, и нередко, не находя выхода, попадал в тупик, терялся и пытался отыскать дорогу обратно несколько дней подряд. Кот долго думал над тем, почему застрял здесь, раз он уже мёртв?

«И, я нигде не видел своего тела. Если я умер, то должен быть душой, не так ли?»

Занятый раздумьями, он не заметил, как споткнулся об что-то и упал.

— Ай… Больно! — Он замер.

«Что? Мне больно?»

Он вскочил и… увидел перед собой…

— А-а-а-а! — Вскрикнул он. — Кто ты?

Перед ним стоял рыже-белый кот, смотрящий на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он не на шутку испугался.

— Я? Хотел задать такой же вопрос! — Незнакомец улыбнулся, увидев расстроенное лицо кота.

Серый кот услышал хохот.

— Чего смеёшься? — Взглянул он на Листопада с враждебностью.

— Ха… — Вздохнул тот. — Меня зовут Листопад, и я очень рад нашей встрече. — На лице Листопада проскользнуло счастье, тут же сменившееся грустью.

Серый кот и не знал что сказать Листопаду. Он лишь промолвил:

— Воробьиное Крылышко. — И улыбнулся.

Вскоре, совместными усилиями они смогли отыскать маленький лаз, ведущий на выход, но отойти далеко от места заточения коты не смогли. Что-то удерживало их.

— Ну да. Давай соберём побольше травы, желательно папоротник, и перья птиц. Уверен, они где-то под деревьями завалялись.

— А зачем нам подстилки, если теперь они нам не нужны? — Листопад тянул высокое растение за его стебель.

— Если мы здесь остались, то и устроиться можно с комфортом.

Воробьиное Крылышко пыхтел, старался, но растение как назло не поддавалось.

— В том-то и дело, что мы уже прожили свои годы. — Листопад наконец смог совладать над наглым растением и по инерции плюхнулся на землю. — Бэ… Горько! — Кот стал выплевывать из пасти листья.

— Но мы ещё здесь! И должны бороться за эти минуты и наслаждаться ими! Не смей валяться, мне тоже помоги!

Листопад отряхнулся и пошёл помогать другу.

Дни за днями проходили очень весело, и дела каждый раз появлялись новые. Они обустроили свою пещерку, вместе осмотрели все закоулки туннелей. Нашлись маленькие родники, светящиеся пещеры, потаённые коридоры, где они обустроили кладовки, потому как там было всегда холодно, независимо от того насколько жарко было на поверхности. И хотя коты не нуждались уже ни в чем таком, обустройство быта занимало их и не давало впасть в тоску.

Все коридоры вели в одну единственную большую пещеру в центре туннелей. Из её купола ночью просачивался свет Луны, и озеро озарялось голубым блеском.

— Уф-ф… Наконец-то закончили! Так, где у нас тут полёвки? Всё-таки нужно набить желудок чем-то. — Произнося это, он улыбнулся Листопаду.

Для Листопада Воробьиное Крылышко стал лучиком солнца, с которым не хочется расставаться в пасмурный вечер. Он знал, что не всегда будет тепло и светло, что когда-то наступит чёрная щемящая ночь — непроглядная ночь в сердце.

День ото дня он учился чему-то новому, и всё это благодаря Воробьиному Крылышку. Раньше, до встречи с ним он жил в забытьи и смирился с потерей своей жизни и родственников. Именно он дал ему вторую жизнь, а вернее смысл жить. И он благодарен ему во всём.

— Спасибо. — Проронил он, неожиданно.

— Хм? Да не за что.

Воробьиное Крылышко вышел вперёд. Увидев стоящего позади Листопада, кот вернулся и подтолкнул того носом об плечо.

Шатаясь и делая лёгкие пинки друг другу они вошли в туннели.

А солнце садилось за горизонт. Тени от деревьев становились длиннее и мутнее, и вскоре исчезли. Вот и последние лучи солнца исчезли и наступили сумерки…

— Ну что скажешь? — Утёс подложил лапы под живот.

— Так, Воробьиное Крылышко не умер, его душа навсегда осталась в этих туннелях. Так же, как и душа Листопада. — Воробей с каждым словом говорил тише, а потом и вовсе замолк.

— Ха… — Лёгкий пар вышел из тёплых лёгких и растаял в морозном воздухе. — Как бы ни была славной эта жизнь, но когда-нибудь и она кончается в свои сроки. — Видишь эти снежинки? — Он протянул лапу, и на неё упала одна. И исчезла. — Они рождаются все вместе. Спустя немало времени они начинают падать, пока наконец не растворяются. — Он посмотрел на Воробья. — И так с каждой жизнью — рождаемся и умираем. Но бывает и так, что на облаках остаётся малая часть этих снежинок, которым не суждено было с другими падать и испарятся. И те, оставшись в одиночестве далеко друг от друга, всё равно погибают в скором времени. Такова их судьба. Мы лишь можем наблюдать за этим и ждать такой же неизбежной участи.

Воробью лишь оставалось кивнуть в ответ.

— Стоит вам лишь увидеть друг друга — встретиться взглядами, его мучения мигом закончатся. Уверяю, это единственный правильный выбор.

— Но ведь у него наконец-то появился второй шанс на эту жизнь, которую я сам же отнял… — Воробей поник головой.

Утёс встал нехотя со своего места и приблизился к серому коту.

— Его жизнь закончила свой ход, пойми. А твоя ещё нужна…

— Кому она нужна? — Вскрикнул Воробей. — Не Я должен был отправиться в горы со всеми. Не Мне суждено было полюбить Половинку Луны. И не Я обязан выжить после всего этого… Разве ты этого не понимаешь?.. — Слёзы текли и не собирались остановиться. Все эмоции, которые подавлялись до того в его сердце, высвободились и звучали в десятки раз громче.

— Я тебя понимаю. — Воробей не ожидал такого ответа. — Прекрасно понимаю. Однако, когда сама природа опровергает твоё существование, не остаётся ничего, как покинуть этот мир. Твоя жизнь становится бессмысленной. А жить нужно для чего-то. — Он вздохнул. — Не надо зря проливать слёзы. Будет время, когда ты прольёшь их всерьёз. Давай не будем время зря тратить.

Можно было подумать, что Утёс говорит сам с собой, не пытаясь донести свои слова до слушателя. Воробей был зачарован, он смахнул слёзы со своего лица и вздохнул.

«Он прекрасно меня понимает. Ведь… У него такой же выбор.»

Он встал и с уверенностью взглянул на собеседника.

— Я готов.

— Я понял, Утёс. Только дай мне распрощаться с Листопадом.

Тот кивнул.

Воробьиное Крылышко побежал так быстро, как мог. Он не верил. Он снова потеряет родную душу, опять потеряет жизнь, но на этот раз окончательно.

— Листопад! Листопад! — Он искал его повсюду и наконец-то нашёл. Отдышавшись, кот осторожно направился к другу. Под лапами хрустел снег. Хрустел… Взглянув вниз, он заметил, что поверхностный снег таял от его тёплых лап. Он сглотнул.

— Воробьиное Крылышко. Вот ты где, а я тебя заждался. Где ты пропадал?.. Воробьиное Крылышко?! — Листопад подбежал к нему и ткнул в плечо.

— Листопад…

— Да, Воробьиное Крылышко? — Его охватило беспокойство.

— Как думаешь, умирать — это больно?

Листопад стиснул зубы.

— О чём ты говоришь? — Кот смахнул слёзы с лица.

— Хэй, не плачь. Слышишь? Не стоит думать о плохом. Я хочу видеть, как ты улыбаешься, а слёзы тебе не к лицу.

Листопад усмехнулся.

— Мышеголовый, я вовсе не плачу. — И улыбнулся.

_«Воробьиное Крылышко, здравствуй. Давно не виделись. — Утёс стоял прямо перед ним._

_— Утёс… — Воробьиное Крылышко не верил своим глазам._

_— Я пришёл кое-что тебе сообщить. К сожалению, это будет твоим последним разговором со мной, а это день твоим последним днём. Прости._

_— Как? А как же… Листопад?.. — Воробьиное Крылышко был в замешательстве. Не понимая его, только что произнесённые, слова._

_— Он будет жить. Правда… живой ли он? Он продолжит свой жизненный путь, потому что его роль в этом мире ещё не окончена. Ты же можешь с ясным сердцем уйти. Ты готов?_

_— Пообещай, что с ним всё будет хорошо! — Спохватился кот. Он поднял на Утёса глаза, полные слёз._

_Воробьиное Крылышко был настроен решительно. Он больше никогда никому не позволит страдать._

_— Обещаю. — Утёс был восхищён его мгновенным ответом, и уверил самого себя сдержать слово._

_— Хорошо, меня больше ничто не держит в этом мире._

_Он выдохнул. Сжал снег когтями._

_— Ты душа, у которой погибло тело, но осталась в этом мире, потому что терзалась сомнениями и скорбью. Ты упокоишься с миром. Воробьиное Крылышко, помни. Когда тебя окликнут, обернись — и ты исчезнешь в эти секунды._

_По его телу прошла судорога. Неужели пора?_

_— Я понял, Утёс. Только дай мне распрощаться с Листопадом. — Он взглянул на старшего кота и столкнулся с его бездонным страшным взглядом. Ну вот. Он знал, что наступит этот момент, но не хотел в это верить._

— Листопад, я…

— Воробьиное Крылышко!

Его кто-то окликнул. Он зажмурил глаза. Сердце билось чаще.

— Листопад. — Он шептал ему. Листопад приблизил свою голову.

— Да, Воробьиное Крылышко?

«Нет, только не это!»

Ему казалось, что биение его сердца слышно так же громко, как и звучание голоса.

— Я благодарен тебе за всё. Спасибо, что принял меня и ухаживал за мной.

— Сейчас не время для благодарностей… — Сглотнул Листопад, не смея пролить слёзы.

— И извини меня, что так рано тебя покидаю.

— Нет. — Листопад всхлипнул. — Сейчас не время для извинений…

— Я же сказал, что слёзы тебе не к лицу.

Листопад тщательно протёр слёзы лапой и улыбнулся — искренне, как мог.

— Спасибо тебе, Воробьиное Крылышко.

Воробьиное Крылышко ответил на его улыбку и обернулся

Он увидел невдалеке серого кота. Кто он? Как же он был похож на него самого. Их глаза встретились.

«Вот и настало время…»

— Прощай, Листопад.


End file.
